A Hero in Need
by InsanePsychopath
Summary: When Zane taunts Ky about Connor's disappearance, he strikes a sensitive nerve. This triggers something in Ky and the rest of Team Stax gets worried. Later, Ky insists that he his fine but Maya doesn't believe him. Maya does her best to discover what is wrong and tries to fix it. Set during a nonspecific time in season one.


**A/N: Okay, I started this about a few months ago for a friend, but never finished. Seeing as how I haven't updated any of my other fanics in a long a time, I decided, "hey, I'm finally gonna do this!" So, here it is. I'm sorry it's kind of short and stuff. **

**This isn't explicitly a KyXMaya fanfic. So if you want to interpret it that way, go ahead. If not, that's chill too. But in terms of all the KyXMaya fanfics, this isn't the basic damsel in distress cliché. You know, where Maya is in danger/sad and the dashing, young hero (Ky) needs to save her from herself. All the while, Ky is depicted as an invulnerable and stoic beast. Well, screw that. To me, Ky has a lot of vulnerability. Either way, I wanted something different. Anyway, I digress. Enjoy. **

* * *

Ky just got back from a solo mission, and needless to say, he felt like crap. Emotionally and physically. He stalked his way onto the X-Scaper.

"Hey, Ky," Maya called. "How was the mission?"

"Yeah," Boomer nodded. "How'd it go?"

"Oh, hey, guys," Ky said with a strained smile. "Things didn't go so well. I lost the Kairu to Team Radikor."

"Aw, dude!" Boomer sighed. "That stinks. Better luck next time, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Ky gave an odd laugh. "Anyway, I'm beat. I think I'm going to lay down. See you guys later."

"Oh, okay, Ky," Maya said with a tilt of her head. "See you later then, I guess."

Ky stalked off to the room he and Boomer shared. He hopped up to the top bunk. He shoved his face into his pillow and screamed. He then beat his fist into the pillow.

* * *

"That was weird," Maya said to Boomer after Ky had left.

"What was weird?" Boomer asked.

"Ky," Maya said a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Ky was acting weird."

"Now that you mention it," he said, bringing a hand to his face, "he was acting weird."

"Yeah," she nodded. "What was up with that?"

Boomer shrugged. "I haven't got a clue." He went over to the fridge and took out a drink. "You want one, too?" he asked, grabbing an extra drink.

"Sure, I could go for a water."

Boomer tossed Maya the drink. She caught it with one hand.

"I thought he was bummed out because he lost to Team Radikor," Boomer confessed, sitting back down at the table. "But, it seemed a bit more than that."

"That's what I was thinking," Maya agreed. She took a sip of water and sighed. "Do you think we should go check up on him?"

"I don't know," he shook his head. "Sometimes Ky needs time to sort things out on his own. Other times, he could use a friend."

Maya scratched her head. After a minute of thinking, she finally spoke up. "I'm going to go check up on him," she decided.

"You want me to go with you?"

"No, thanks," she said, standing up. "I think I'll be fine by myself."

"Okay," Boomer nodded. "Call me if you need me."

"Will do." She grabbed a drink from the fridge for Ky, and then made her way to his room.

* * *

"Ky?" Maya called, knocking on the door. "You in there?"

There was a muffled response.

With a shrug, Maya entered the room. She squinted her eyes and looked around. "Ky, I brought you a water," she said.

"Thanks," he sniffled.

She looked up to see Ky on his bed, laying on his stomach. He turned to face her. Even through the dim lighting, Maya could see that Ky had been crying.

"What's wrong, Ky?" she asked softly, handing him the water. "Did something happen?"

"No…" he sniffled. He then took a long swig of water.

"Are you sure?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ky… Boomer and I are concerned about you," she said softly.

There was a pause where the two of them just stared at each other. Then Ky mumbled something that Maya had to strain her ears to hear.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Zane was making fun of my dad again," he said a bit louder.

"Oh, Ky…" she said softly. "I'm so sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No… Well… I don't want to bother you…"

"You're _not_ bothering me," she said firmly.

"Okay…" he sniffled again. "Just close the door. I don't want Boomer to hear…"

Maya closed the door, and then joined Ky on top of his bed. She sat with her legs over the edge while Ky slumped over.

"During the Kairu battle," Ky began, "Zane started to say things about my dad. I know that more than half of what he said wasn't true and he was only trying to hurt me, but I still couldn't help feeling upset. Normally I just shrug it off, but this is the anniversary of the last time I ever spoke to my dad."

Maya silently nodded. She placed a comforting hand on his knee.

Ky felt a bit better at the contact. He gave a brief smile. Just as quickly as his smile came, it disappeared. He felt his heart literally sinking.

"You know," he said with a sigh, "the last time I ever talk to my dad, we got into this huge argument. It was so bad. The last thing I ever told him was, 'I never want to see you or speak to you ever again!'" He started to cry. "If I knew that was going to be the last thing I would say to him, I wouldn't have said that."

"Ky, I'm sure that Connor knew you didn't mean it," Maya consoled. She felt a pit in her stomach. She wasn't sure how to help Ky. All she knew was that she couldn't leave him alone and that he needed someone to vent to.

"Maybe," he agreed. "But it still probably hurt him a lot. I just wish I told him I loved him or something. Anything except what I had said to him that day." He wrapped his arms around Maya's neck. "I miss him so much." He couldn't stop his sobs. "Sometimes I wonder if he's really gone. I… I don't want to believe that. I really don't. But I can't help but wonder…" He let out another sob. "I'm sorry for putting all this on you and crying like a baby…"

"Hey," Maya cooed softly. "it's okay. Just let it all out. I won't judge."

After hearing her words, Ky no longer held back his tears. For the first time, he was actually able to cry about it all.

They sat together in a huddled mess for some time. Ky mumbled inaudible things and such while Maya whispered soft, comforting words to him. Eventually, they ended up laying together, Ky resting his head on Maya's chest. Ky's tears had slowed down by then. He was getting the last of his sniffles out when a knock came from the door.

"Who is it?" Ky called wearily.

"It's the Magnificent Boomer who has made a delicious batch of cookies that we can all spoil our dinner with!" answered Boomer.

"Come on in, Boom," Ky said.

Boomer entered the room and immediately the potent smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies wafted into the room. Maya and Ky sat up and looked hungrily at the treats.

"Those smell delicious!" Maya said excitedly.

"That's because I made them," Boomer answered. "I also brought us some milk."

"Thanks, Boom." Ky smiled. "Why don't you hop up here so we can share them?"

"All right," Boomer agreed. He jumped up on to Ky's bed as well. He sat next to Maya while Ky remained close to Maya.

"You're the best." Ky said, as he reached over to grab a handful of cookies and a glass of milk.

"Yeah, Boomer," Maya agreed, also taking some cookies and milk. She took a bite. "They taste great!"

"Thanks!" Boomer smiled. "I knew you were feeling a bit down, bro. So I made some cookies."

"You guys are the best friends a guy could ask for," Ky sniffled.

Together, Team Stax devoured the tray of cookies. They had a decent time together, full of laughs and the occasional sad story. Boomer never pried any information out of either Ky or Maya. He simply let whatever happened between the two of them stay between them, and for that, Ky and Maya were grateful.


End file.
